villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hunter (Monstrum)
The Hunter is one of 3 villains and monsters (the other being The Brute and The Fiend that the protagonist face in the video game Monstrum. Overview ? Appearance The Hunter is an alien creature with slender, almost skeletal body with humanoid skeletal structure along with gelatinous skin which makes it harder to see (especially in dark places). It also has a quadripartite jaw and large, elongated fingers topped with sharp talons that it uses to grip onto prey or tear it to shreds. Behavior While displaying predatory and animalistic behavior in stark contrast of other creatures, Hunter displayed above-average intellect which makes it a formidable adversary as much as them. It uses stealthy approach in hunting the player and takes its time studying their movement from the shadows. Abilities As its name suggests, the Hunter's skillset revolves around stealth and ambush: *'Intelligence:': The Hunter's intelligence appears to be above average (approximately between Brute's and Fiend's) as it always seems to know the general area that the player is hiding in (based on the fact that it is "moving" constantly through the vents, following them), and will linger in an individual room it thinks the player is in for just as long, if not longer than the Fiend. When the player is hiding in a more open area, the Hunter will only linger for about as long as it would in a room before eventually giving up and returning to the vents. *'Speed:': In terms of speed, the Hunter is faster than Fiend, yet not as fast as Brute, let alone the player in a chase. As such, it relies in ambush and cornering the player upon either emergin from an egg sack or vents if it is fast enough. Like the the other two monsters, the Hunter has no trouble traversing the cargo hold, and can easily climb up through the holes. *'Strength:': While not physically strongest of three monsters as with The Fiend, the Hunter possesses enough brute force to rip a wooden door to shreds on ease, or tear metal ones off their hinges. Luckily for the player, it cannot tear through power-locked doors. *'Special Ability: Eggsack': In addition of able to track down the player and climbing walls, the creature can leave behind egg sacks from which its progeny can ambush player from if either disturbed or the player get too close to it. Dealing The Hunter Warning Signs Because of the Hunter's ability to move through the vents, detecting it revolves around listening for the sounds it makes when it emerges: *'Egg Sacks': If you see Egg sacs, it means the Hunter is chasing you, as they cannot spawn if any other monster is chosen. Egg sacs are harmless on their own, but may be triggered causing the Hunter to emerge from them. It is recommended that the player find some other way around them if possible, unless they're sure that they can run or hide safely if the Hunter appears. Note that the egg sacs that appear outside of the cargo hold vanish whenever the Hunter is roaming on foot, meaning they cannot be set off multiple times. Inversely, seeing egg sacs after a chase means that the Hunter is no longer roaming on foot and has returned to the vents. *'Slapping Footsteps': The Hunter's footsteps sound like a wet slapping sound, and are a definite indication that it is roaming the halls looking for the player. As with the Brute, a skilled player who listens carefully enough will be able to judge where the Hunter is based on the loudness of the footsteps and which direction they are coming from. *'Screeching': When the Hunter roams the halls it makes various screeching sounds. This should be treated the same way as its footsteps. Tips *Remember to close and lock doors (if possible) behind you if you're being chased by the Hunter and are attempting to hide in a room. This will buy you a few extra precious seconds as it rips the door down. Otherwise, it is almost always better to keep running, since the Hunter is too slow to catch up to you. *Avoiding cameras is particularly important when facing the Hunter, as unlike the Brute or the Fiend who must travel to the source of the sound, an alarm will cause the Hunter to almost immediately emerge from a nearby vent in the area, which gives the player much less time to hide or flee the area. *The Hunter's transparent skin makes it hard to see in dark places, therefore it is recommended to use a light source when you are sure of its presence. *It is advised that you try to save your flashlight as much as possible for times when the Hunter is roaming on foot, as its translucent body may make it very difficult to see in darker areas of the ship such as the cargo hold. *The Hunter is vulnerable to flare guns, fire extinguishers, steam, pit traps, and is notably the only monster vulnerable to the effects of fire. *Hiding is the best way to ward away the Hunter, as after a failed search routine, the Hunter will immediately return to a vent, as opposed to letting it wander around for a while. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ferals Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Predator Category:Monsters Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Man-Eaters Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute